A packet switching network has switching points or nodes for transmission of data among senders and receivers connected to the network. The switching performed by these switching points is in fact the action of passing on packets or “frames” of data received by a switching point or node to a further node in the network. Such switching actions are the means by which communication data is moved through the packet switching network.
Each node may comprise a packet processor configured to process packets or frames of data. Each frame of data may be associated with a Frame Control Block (FCB) configured to describe the associated frame of data. Typically, FCBs comprise various fields of information where the fields of information are supplied by a memory, e.g., Quadruple Data Rate Static Random Access Memory (QDR SRAM), in the packet processor. That is, the fields of information in FCBs are obtained by accessing the memory, e.g., QDR SRAM, in the packet processor.
It would therefore be desirable to limit the number of fields in field control blocks that require information thereby reducing the number of memory accesses and improving memory space efficiency, i.e., efficiency of the bandwidth of the memory.